I've Got Your Back
by Althea the First xoxo
Summary: Percy Jackson, a sixteen-year old boy chosen to star in the 89th Hunger Games, has a mission to accomlish: keep his cousin Kassi safe. What happens when his worst enemies become his closest friends? Will he be able to save them all? Or will he die first? A few OCs and no gods. Rated T cuz it's the Hunger Games.
1. Fishing Trip

**A/N: This is my first fanfic! Sort of... I had 2 others but I deleted them after the first chapter. But I am determined to finish this one! This is an AU and there are a few OCs. And please excuse the lousy title. Read, Review, and enjoy... maybe?**

* * *

I woke at the break of dawn. Propping myself on one elbow, I stared at the dark figures on the floor, lost in the bliss of their dreams. I carefully crawled out of bed(which is actually a large mattress we "kids" share) and crept slowly towards the door.

'Percy? I heard my cousin Kassi mumble sleepily.  
'Yeah?' I stared at her. She was fourteen, but she looked younger. With her disheveled brown hair and blue eyes, you couldn't tell she and I were related.  
'You going fishing?' She asked me expectantly, her eyebrows raised.  
'Hush, Kass. You'll wake the others up.' I said, bringing my index finger to my lips.

Right on cue, my younger brother Tyson gave a loud moan.  
I gave Kassi a look that said "see?".  
She rolled her eyes at my and pointed at the door, gesturing for me to leave so she could change. Kass never missed a fishing trip. Ever.

I sighed and walked to the door. Just before I shut it, I whispered: 'You've got five minutes. After that, I'm leaving.'

I tiptoed down the stairs silently, hoping the old wooden planks wouldn't creak under my weight. If our mothers found out we went fishing on Reaping Day… Well we were in for a scolding.  
I heard the soft thud of the bedroom door closing and a second later Kassi was by my side, her hair braided and a smile plastered on her face.

'Well? Are we going or not?'

I smiled at her.

'Let me grab my net and triton first.'

* * *

I stared at the large tuna fish. It swished its silver tail from side to side, causing tiny bubbles of air to float to the surface. It was clearly the easiest target, struggling behind all the others, trying to catch up. I stared at the pillar of rock Kassi was hidden behind, waiting for her head to bob out. When her head finally appeared, I realized her hair had freed itself from the tight braid she'd had before we left the house. Trust her hair to be a mess. It was floating in the water, looking like a bunch of snakes, exposing her hiding place. **(You got it, right?:D)  
**She gave me a thumbs up. I nodded and got ready for the group of fish to approach, getting into position where I could jump the fish then drag it to the surface, where Kassi would be there to stab its head with the triton.

Kassi held three fingers up and closed them one by one. I launched myself from the crack in between the base of the cliff and grabbed the slippery tuna fish tightly. The others were swimming wildly in all directions. Keeping my grip on the squirming creature, I propelled myself upward and broke the surface, gasping for air as I waited for Kassi. I saw her head appear next to me in the waves. It took her a while to remove her tangled mess off her face with one hand and to spear the fish. She hit it square in the eye.

'Tonight, we feast like kings!' I bellowed, punching the air with my fist.  
Kassi hung her head. 'If we're still here.' I heard her mumble inaudibly.

I understood what she meant.

The Reaping.

**A****/N: Was it okay? Should I continue? I might update by Thursday... :P **


	2. Getting Ready

**A/N: I finished the second chapter! Tadaaaa! Things are a bit slow in the story. I'm gonna write the next chapter in Annabeth's point of view. If I made any grammatical or spelling mistakes please tell me. Oh, and if you have a better title suggestion at some point just PM me.  
I forgot to put this in the first chapter:  
Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson nor the Hunger Games. I am not a genius. I am a mere teenager attempting to entertain others.**

* * *

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I'd scrubbed myself from head to toe in boiling water. There was no sand in my hair. No smell of salt. It just wasn't me. As soon as we'd gotten back, our mothers had fussed over us. They'd been grateful for the fish, although they knew it was forbidden unless you were licensed by the Capitol. The Capitol. The morons that enjoy watching us die.

My cheeks grew red with fury.

'Percy, honey, are you alright?' My mom asked me, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder.

I sighed. My mother had enough to worry about. Let's not add one of her children trash talking the Capitol to her problems.

'I'm fine mom.' I said rolling my eyes.

'How's Tyson?' I asked, my tone softening.

My brother appeared in our dark hallway. The bulb hanging from the ceiling flickered. His face was stained with tears. He sniffled and ran to hug my mother.

My mother was strong, I'll give her that. She just hugged him back.

He too was dressed for the Reaping; a pair of beige trousers and a white button down shirt. His messy black hair had been combed out and parted on the side and his old shoes were so polished you could see your reflection in them.

'MOM!' Kassi shouted, 'I can't get the straps of this-this thing to fit right!'

Aunt Sonia showed up holding the twins, Laurie and Lance. Both were bawling their eyes out. Maybe the "baby sixth sense" wasn't just a myth. She gave me a pleading look.

'Percy, could you please go see what she needs. Your mother looks busy and these two won't shut up!' She exclaimed. To make it worse, Laurie started tugging at Aunt Sonia's hair.

'Ow, ow, ow, …' She mumbled, walking back to the kitchen.'

* * *

I knocked on the bedroom door.

'Uh- Kassi, you need any help?' I asked her unsurely.

'No. No. I think I've got it.'

A second later, she walked out in a plain blue dress. It must have been my aunt's because it hung a little loosely on her skinny frame. She wore her nicest white cardigan on top. And she brushed her hair. Just like for every other Reaping she'd attended. She'd twisted it into waves and done the half up, half down thing most girls do in my district.

'Everything okay?'

'Yeah. Just gotta find my shoes. Then we can say goodbye.'

I helped her look for her shoes; a pair of old navy flats. I found one behind the door and she found the other in one of the vanity's drawers.

I looked around while she put them on. The faded blue wallpaper, the old mattress with a jumble of patchwork quilts strewn carelessly on top, the moldy vanity,… I'd miss it if I had to leave. Kassi stood next to me and looked around too.

'What if- what if this is the year? The year one of us gets chosen?' She asked, her voice trembling.

'Don't worry. Some idiots from the Pier are bound to volunteer and take our place. They always do.'

We live in the poorer side of the district. Where food and clothes are a luxury. Where the poor have to dig in the garbage for necessities. People call this part the Enclosure, because we're the farthest away from the sea and we're blocked by the average neighborhood, the Equator. It's a long way to the beach, a good fifteen minute run.

Kassi took my hand.

'Sometimes I wonder, what if no one volunteers? What if I had to stand onstage. Alone. About to be sent on a suicide mission?' She asked nervously.

'I'd volunteer. To keep you safe. There's really no need to worry ,Kass. I've got your back.'  
**A/N: So how was it? Either way thanks for reading. I might post 2 more chapters by Sunday... **


	3. A Dream

**A/N: I just had a panic attack. I saw the number of views and I was like: :o OMG. I've changed some character traits as you may have noticed (i.e.: Tyson's hair and eye color). But everything will change for a reason. Anyone watch Catching Fire? Amazing! Except for the annoying yet cute guy commenting on everything sitting behind me, but that's not important. Finnick... God. Did anybody else notice the morphling dude was cute? Found out his name was Justin Hix. Sorry. I've started my ranting.  
I almost forgot, thanks to Elspeth-Daughter-of-Apollo for favorite-ing. (I know it's not a word...)**

The numbers floated around and i shook my head vigorously. I loved designing buildings for the Capitol. In fact I was so talented, I was the only fifteen year-old that was allowed to work at the District 6 Base. No one under 18 was allowed inside, but I had proved to them I was worthy. And besides, in three more years I'd work here. But thinking that far into the future messes with my head. No one can guarantee I'll still be alive. I might become a tribute and die on TV. Cool... Not!

I slammed my pen onto the table, deciding to take a break. I had to relax. It might've been 4 in the morning, but I couldn't sleep. This always happened a week before the Reaping.

I huddled up on the lower bunk. I heard my younger sister Elaine breathing softly above me. Before I knew it, my eyes felt heavy and I closed them just for a second...

_I'm falling. Down down down. I see the ground quickly approaching. I close my eyes, expecting to slam into the ground, but a pair of strong arms catches me. I open one eye cautiously._

_Luke._

_One of the only reasons I smile. I open my other eye and hug him tight._

_'You saved me!' I cry._

_'I'd do anything for you Annabeth.'_

_I hug him tighter as he carries me through the clouds._

_The clouds?_

_I look down. Wasn't I inches away from the ground?_

_The altitude doesn't seem to bother Luke._

_'Uh Luke.' I start,'You're flying.'_

_'And?'I can only see the back of his head, cropped sandy blonde hair flying._

_'How?'I ask._

_He laughs. A happy laugh that makes me smile despite the bubbling fear in the pit of my stomach.'It's your dream Annabeth. You tell me!'_

When I next opened my eyes, it was morning. So it had all been a dream. A silly little trick of the mind. I frowned.

'What's wrong Annabeth?'

I jumped at the sound of Elaine's voice. I looked up and saw her grey eyes staring back. Her body was on the bed but her head was hanging upside down, her straight black hair a rat's nest.

I faked a smile.

'Nothing!' I answered too enthusiastically.  
'Come on. We have to get dressed. It's almost time for the Reaping.' I said as I helped her down.

For her first Reaping, my sister was strangely calm. I still remember my first Reaping. I'd produced enough tears to fill ten bathtubs. Sometimes I wonder if lack of sleep could kill me. I'd take a quick painless death any day. Sure beats being killed in an arena.

'Mom? Dad?' I called out as I knocked on their bedroom door.

A few minutes had passed before we saw our parent's tired faces. Each of them was holding one of the (or Matthew) turned his head to face us. He smiled, exposing a two growing teeth. He placed his starfish hand on my face and squealed: 'Anniebelle!' Yeah. He still couldn't get my name quite right. But it's the thought that counts, right?  
'It's time.' I told them.

My mother's eyes widened as she remembered. She looked older, more troubled. I knew I wasn't her favorite, but I didn't mind. Elaine was an exact mini copy of her. Same hair, same eyes, same spray of freckles across her face. I on the other hand had inherited her stormy grey eyes, but my father's curly blond hair.

'It's okay ,Mom. Everything's gonna be all right.'

**A/N: I know I ask every time, but no one answers: HOW WAS IT? I need to know. Your opinions matter greatly to me. I'm thinking of including Finnick and Annie in the story for a few scenes. And the arena will most definitely NOT be woods. Although, if anyone has any costume for district 6 tributes(transportation and building), I BEG YOU... PM or REVIEW! Until the next chapter my fellow (insert word of choice here)s...**


	4. The Metal Box

**A/N: Wow! I have collected a total of 0 reviews! Tough crowd I guess... Well it took me a little longer to get this chapter posted. But I have two valid reasons... A) my internet connection wasn't working because of some malfunction or something like that, B) I had an exam. I'm still expecting that review. Just one. It just feels important. Because a view may be negative or positive... I feel like all my author's notes are about this... I am a sad person... And! I made a mistake in the third chappie. My bad. Something about Bobby and Matthew...**

**Disclaimer:(I keep forgetting...) I am not Rick Riordan or Suzanne Collins. If I were, I'd live in a castle above the clouds...**

* * *

I wriggled into the grey dress. It was a bit tight, but I'd had a choice: get better clothes or keep my family off the street. The decision hadn't been that hard, really.

'Could you help me?' Elaine asked me innocently. She was wearing her nicest shirt, a simple light blue button-up shirt with embroidered white flowers on the sides. She was struggling with the hand-me-down skirt. It was about three sizes too big for her. The waistband didn't even cling to her bony hips. I pouted pensively.

'Um… Annabeth?' She clutched her skirt.

'I think I have an idea…' I beamed.

I ran out of our bedroom and into the storage closet. We never used the things that were in here. It was all just boxes and boxes of forgotten items we'd never need. I remember playing house in the exact same boxes. In fact, some of them still had crayon flowers and windows colored in messily on their outside. I must've been very tiny to fit in any of these boxes. I squinted, reading the labels on each one. The words did their dance before I could decipher each word. On the highest shelf, I saw a little black box marked "Sewing" in my mother's cursive handwriting.

Even standing on tiptoe, I couldn't reach the box. I could see Elaine staring quizzically at me outside the closet.

I saw a rusted metal box hiding beneath the shelves. I pulled it out and stepped on it. I reached out for the cardboard box and… CRUNCH! I felt metal sink into my ankle and cried out. I would've fallen on my head but I fell two strong arms grab me. Just like in my dream.

I looked down and saw that the rust had a gaping hole in it. And blood. Lots of it. My blood. The sight of it made me giddy. I gritted my teeth together and turned around. It _was_ Luke. He had a look of concern in his sky blue eyes.

The last thing I heard before I blacked out was his voice, asking me if I was okay…

My eyes fluttered open. I was lying on the couch we used in the kitchen(We weren't able to afford three more chairs so we had to buy this…) I looked around. The plates from this morning's omelets still stacked high on the cracked marble counter. Everything else around me seemed blurry. I waited a while before my vision cleared. I stood up and winced at the pain in my leg. Looking down, I saw that my leg was bandaged in an already soaked piece of cloth. I heard the door creak and saw a familiar flash of blond hair. He walked up to me and frowned.

'You should be resting , Annabeth.' He said, grabbing a stray strand of hair and tucking it behind my ear. I shivered and bit my lip.

'But the Reaping…'I started.

'Is in an hour. You could have a nap while your family gets ready.' He cut me off.

I snapped up at that.

'I had to help Elaine with her skirt!' I exclaimed. I tried to run but ended up limping to the door. As my hand flew to open it, Luke blocked my way.

'Luke…' I growled menacingly.

He just grinned like the idiot that he was and shook his head.

'Annabeth. When will you learn that not everybody depends on you? Your mother helped Elaine while I offered to help get you bandaged up. Now tell me where your shoes are.'

'They're in my room by the door.' I mumbled, crossing my arms over my chest.

Luke was like an older brother to me. When his parents died in a fire, we welcomed him with open arms. Although we invited him to live with us, he declined our offer and continued living in his parents' old house. This was his last Reaping. And he didn't have to sign up for tesserae anymore. I, on the other hand, had 24 entries. The tesserae system was simple. You added your name as many times as you needed to, only to receive a meagre supply of oil and grain for one person. This supply only lasted for a year, and the next one, you had to sign up again, adding the ones you signed up for the previous year plus the mandatory entry.

I limped around the kitchen in search of a clean glass. I licked my chapped lips. I finally found one of Bobby and Matthew's plastic cups. I filled it from the tap and sat down on one of the kitchen chairs . Sipping my water, I waited for Luke to come back with my shoes.

A few minutes later, I heard shuffling footsteps and raised my head. It was my dad. He extended his arm and handed me my shoes.

'I asked Luke to leave and go get ready.' He said, taking the seat beside mine.

I placed my glass on the table and nodded coldly at him. If he thought I would forgive him, he was wrong. I struggled to put on my loafers. They were my mother's, but they were the only pair of shoes I owned. You could say we weren't the richest family around. Just as I was about to walk out, he called me back.

'Annabeth. I- I truly am sorry. What happened… It was a mistake! I never meant to hurt anyone! Especially not your mother. But I was drunk… and…'

I knew what he was talking about. The night I'd caught him cheating on my mother. I shuddered and gave him an icy glare. That shut him up quickly.

I turned on my heel and strutted away. Every year since "the incident" he'd done this. He'd apologize and I'd be rude and snappy.

I didn't realize I was crying until Elaine hugged me tightly. I accepted the little warmth she gave off and hugged her back. She comforted people without knowing what was wrong. It was one of the things she did that made them like her.

She pulled away and gave me a stern look.

'What was that all about?' She asked, hands on her hips. It was comical how she reminded me of our mother. I couldn't bear the thought that she might die. She only had one slip. One slip among millions. Maybe billions, considering all the tesserae entries.

I smiled at her. 'Just nerves I guess.'

I noticed my mother had done a good job at fixing the skirt, inserting an elastic band inside the waistband.

Elaine didn't buy it.

'Is your leg hurting too much?' She asked me.

I looked down at the bandage. It was completely soaked in blood. I 'd never tell anyone what my father did. I didn't need any family problems. None of us did.

I nodded.

She dragged me back to our bedroom where she kept her First-Aid Kit. It was her dream to become a doctor, though they didn't exist as they used to. But the surprising thing was, she was pretty good at it for a twelve year old. I wondered where she'd gotten her skills from.

I sat on my bunk and extended my leg. It hurt really badly. I frowned at the puddle of blood growing on my bed. I'd have to clean that later…

Elaine walked over with her white box. She sat down next to me and pulled the lid off. She pulled out a tube of greenish goo, a fresh bandage, antiseptic, and some cotton. She unwound the bandage and I gasped. The six inch gash on my leg looked terrible. There was some yellow crust already forming at the ends, my body trying to seal the cut. It burned an awful lot. Elaine just took the antiseptic and applied it onto the cotton.

She looked at me.

'This'll make it burn.' As if it wasn't painful enough.

She pressed it down hard. I made a very un-Annabeth noise. I yelped. I immediately clasped my hand on my mouth. I felt tears threaten to fall but I tried to hold them back. I couldn't cry AGAIN.

Elaine gave me an apologetic look. 'Sorry. It would've become infected otherwise.'

I bit my lips and closed my eyes. I felt a cool jelly-like substance being applied and relaxed. It felt soothing. I opened my eyes again and watched as she expertly wound the bandage tightly around my leg. She tied a knot with the extremities of the bandage and beamed at me.

'Voila!' She said, beaming at me.

'And… I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have asked you to help me with the skirt.' Tears started rolling down her cheeks.

'Aw, Elaine. I didn't even think of it that way. Don't worry. With your healer's skills, I'll be right as rain in no time!' I said grabbing her shoulders.

There was a knock at the door and my mother's head appered.

'You girls ready? We have to leave.'

* * *

**A/N: Longest chapter yet! Yay! *PARTY HORN BLOWS* No? Okay. I'm not going to ask you to review anymore. Just... Ugh. I sound so cliché right now. Anyways, it's just fanfic right? /3**


End file.
